


Takes One to Bring the Pain

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: You Touched Me, and Suddenly, I was a Lilac Sky [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Earth, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Hux, Kitten Sub, Kitten!Kylo, M/M, Punishment, Ren is Kylo's aftercare name, Spanking, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo's been a naughty little kitty, breaking Daddy's rules, and Hux finally decides to punish him.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>The sort-of-sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5697508">Black Lace on Sweat</a>.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Takes One to Bring the Pain

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!!
> 
> Please note that I am NOT an expert on BDSM, Daddy Doms or Kitten Subs. If you happen to know details that I do not, and I have made something abusive, please let me know! I will change it as soon as I can.
> 
> Please do not yell at me if something is wrong, I am new to this sort of thing; as I said, just tell me, and I will change it the moment I get the chance.
> 
> Of course, please, if you're going to go into something like this, please do NOT use this fiction for reference (and also, please don't use 50 Shades of Grey!)  
> Please be sensible, peeps, I'd hate for one of you to get hurt!

The front door softly clicked and Hux stood. He turned, waiting for the lights to flicker on.

Kylo froze, staring at Hux. Of course, the younger man would be panicking – Hux was meant to be at work until much later tonight.

“And where have _you_ been?”

“My parents are in town! They wanted to go to dinner...”

“Did you ask my permission?”

“I tried to Daddy but you-”

Hux raised an eyebrow and Kylo fell silent. “Did you ask or have my permission, Kitten?”

Kylo’s hung his head, shifting on his feet. “No, Daddy.”

“Get upstairs. Strip and wait for me on the bed. I’ll deal with you soon.”

Kylo didn’t move at first. He was hesitating; trying to see if Hux might cut him a deal, but Hux only grit his teeth.

“Did Daddy stutter?”

Kylo disappeared from view, quickly. Hux felt the gaze on his back until he was out of Kylo’s eye line.

Hux moved into the kitchen, making himself a coffee. Leaning against the counter, he blew across the hot liquid, contemplating what punishment would be suited for his little Kitten.

Kylo was getting unruly lately, breaking the rules here and there, almost deliberately asking his Daddy to spank him, to tie him up and leave him there, even sometimes to whip him. Then again, his little stunt with the kitten lingerie a few weeks ago had sated Hux... but then this.

Rule number 3. No going out unless Daddy said so.

Hux took a gentle sip of his coffee and hummed. This was the third time Kylo had broken that rule in the past month – the first time had been accidental, and he’d let Kylo off for the main fact that his Kitten had been desperate to do anything to apologise for it... the second time, he’d asked to go to a concert with Rey and Hux had forbidden it. Hux had come home from work to find that Kylo had snuck off to the concert anyway.

Neither of the previous two times had his Kitten received punishment for breaking the same rule – 30 lashings with a paddle seemed appropriate. Bonds, to stop him squirming about and annoying Hux in the process.

Yes, 30 lashings seemed more than adequate.

Quickly finishing his coffee, Hux turned to make one for his Kitten later on – he knew how low Ren’s blood sugar got when he was tied up – and headed upstairs, travel mug in hand.

Kitten’s eyes fell on the travel mug in his Daddy’s hand and he immediately held his wrists out for the cuffs.

“Lay down, on your stomach. Hands up by the headboard,” It was a barked order on Hux’s breath and he watched his Kitten shudder, slowly doing as said. Hux picked the cuffs up from the bedside table, putting the travel mug down before he moved to cuff Kitten, making sure to loop the cuffs through the head board. “Tug.”

He leaned over to tighten the cuffs a little, making sure they didn’t rub too much on his Kitten’s skin before Hux moved to the wardrobe. Opening it, his eyes moved over the selection of paddles.

“You know, I was going to let you off the past two trespasses of rule 3.”

Silence.

 _At least he’s starting to learn_.

“Daddy’s disappointed in you, Kitten.”

A soft whine from the bed.

Hux selected a simple paddle, black, plastic. A flogger and crop seemed a little too harsh for the current punishments; Hux stalked back to the bed.

“Now then...”

There was a soft _thwip_ as the paddle rushed through the air and Kitten yelped out as it contacted with the soft skin of his ass.

“Is Kitten going to be quiet, or does Daddy need to put a gag on him?”

Hux watched Kylo shudder on the bed, falling silent. His hand gently rubbed over the red, abused skin, being careful not to press too hard.

“As extra punishment... I’m not going to tell you how many lashes you’ll be receiving either.”

“Daddy!”

Kitten’s head was peering over his shoulder, a look of fright and concern on his face.

_Thwip. Smack. Whine._

“Ball gag?”

“N-No, Daddy.”

“Good boy.”

Hux stood, slowly walking around the bed, keeping an eye on his Kitten’s face before, _thwip, smack; thwip, smack; thwip, smack; thwip, smack, yelp_.

Hux scowled, giving a slightly harder spank. His Kitten buried his face in the pillow, shuddering as the plastic contacted with his skin.

_Thwip, smack, daddy it hurts!_

The ninth spank, Hux made sure hurt.

“Daddy, please.”

“Don’t make me get a fucking gag, Kitten.”

“Daddy, it hurts, please, _stop_.”

 _Thwip, smack, scream-sob_.

That got Hux’s attention; he’d spanked his Kitten enough to know when things were abnormal in his reactions.

“Ren? Ren, what’s wrong?”

Hux sat down on the pillows; panicking, he gently lifted his Kitten’s tearful face. “It hurts... please stop it hurts...”

“Ren, did you forget your safe word?”

Slowly, the younger male nodded, bursting into a fresh bout of tears. Hux immediately released the safety catch on the cuffs, and helped his lover to rest against Hux’s chest. Reaching over, he handed Ren the travel mug, and ran a soothing hand down his spine as Ren hiccupped softly against the elder male.

“Ren, you can’t keep forgetting your safe word.”

“I’m sorry,” it was a soft whimper, one that almost broke Hux’s heart. His arms were tight around Ren’s body, rocking him gently.

“Can you stand? I want to take you downstairs.”

It took a few moments for Ren to try, and he winced as he did, whimpering softly, and he had to lean against Hux to stay upright. Hux’s hand slid up and down his spine, holding him closely as he led his Ren downstairs, worrying.

He wouldn’t lecture Ren right this instant, he’d let him relax first, calm down, get over being cuffed down and spanked, let him breathe, let him _become_ Ren again. The younger male winced each time he walked, each time he took a step and Hux felt his heart break.

Finally, _finally_ , they made it downstairs, and Hux got Ren seated on the couch, or rather, got him lying back, taking as much pressure off of his abused ass as he could.

They stayed in silence whilst Ren sipped his coffee, and Hux kept a finger on the pulse in Ren’s wrist, watching him with worry.

Eventually, Ren’s hand curled around Hux’s wrist and he smiled. “’m alright.”

“No, no, you’re not Ren.”

Hux watched his lover turn his head away, choosing to stare at the wall. “I know, I know, I forgot it again. I’m sorry-”

“If you forget your safe word one more time, then this all stops.”

Ren’s wide eyes found Hux’s and the elder male immediately spoke over Ren’s protests.

“ _Don’t_ even try to argue with me, Ren; Christ, do you know how dangerous this actually is?” Ren shook his head.

“It’s mentally dangerous, physically dangerous, emotionally... Damn it Ren, if things get too much for you I could cause severe emotional and mental damage, some of which might not be able to be repaired and you’re sitting here acting like it’s nothing!  
I love you, God, I love you more than anything else in this world, Ren, and to see you hurt is the last thing I want – but to _be_ the one that hurt you so badly? Do you know what that would do to me? It would _destroy_ me; just like it would destroy you and I will _not_ allow that to happen.”

Ren found he couldn’t hold Hux’s gaze. It was full of fear, pain, and worry – worse than that it was the two kinds of worry. Worry for Ren and his body, and worry that Hux had gone too far.

“Stop... stop doubting yourself. You’re _good_ at this, Hux; it’s me I just-”

“Just need to pick a new safe word and _remember_ it.”

Hux’s hand was cupping his cheek, and Ren find solace in the thumb that was drifting over his cheek bone. He pressed his hand into his cheek, smiling softly. “General.”

“General?” Hux raised an eyebrow but said nothing on the topic, smiling softly. “General it is. You say that when you need to and everything stops. Deal?”

“Deal.”

“You understand my concerns?”

“Of course...”

Hux leaned down for a soft kiss, relishing the taste of milky sweet coffee on his lover’s lips.

“Right... upstairs. I’ll see you in our bedroom.”

xox

Hux slipped into the bedroom, seeing Ren spread out on his side of the mattress, lying on his stomach.

“Let’s get some cream on that, shall we?”

Ren didn’t reply, merely shifted his head to watch Hux grab the bottle of aloe vera gel from the bed side table, sitting down next to him. The cool gel on his rough and abused skin made him wince, but Hux’s hands were there, gently rubbing it in, being careful not to press too harshly.

It wasn’t long until Ren couldn’t feel the pain anymore and he yawned into his arms. Hux got up to put the gel away; he could hear Ren muttering _general_ over and over again under his breath, allocating the word to memory.

Without saying a word, Hux moved over to the small CD player, slipping in Einaudi’s _Divenire_. He smiled at the grin on Ren’s face before he moved to turn the lights off, strip down, and slip into bed. His arm wrapped around Ren, and the younger male rolled over, head resting on Hux’s shoulder.

“I love you, Hux, and I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologising... I love you too, my little Ren, alright? Just remember, no matter what, I do love you.”

“I know.”

They shared a soft kiss in the dark before both men fell asleep, curled around each other, the classical music in the background lulling them into sweet dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
